


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Kira move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“Please tell me that’s everything.” Conner says pleadingly to his girlfriend of five years, earning himself a playful glare.

“Yes, it is. Jeez you’d think the former Red Ranger could handle a little moving.”

“A little moving? I hate to break it to you Kira, but you own enough stuff for two people."

“Oh no, my boyfriend thinks I’m a pack rat. Look at it this way Conner, now that it’s done, you don’t have to move it again. At least not until we need a bigger place.”

“When that time comes, we’re hiring movers. There is no way I am moving that much crap ever again.”

“Do you ever stop whining?” Kira asks her boyfriend as she playfully smacks him on the arm. “Anyway, we’ll worry about that when the time comes.”


End file.
